El Story
by Elesia
Summary: Banthus, one of the easiest boss throughout the game. Only known as a notorius bandit hired by Wally to steal the El shard in exchange for a taste of the nasod power, doomed to perish at the sewer. What if Banthus's fate has changed and have a different past to back it up? There will be two main characters now! Reviews are desperately welcome
1. Chapter 1

**Hihi~**

**First attempt in story me 2 weeks just to write...research and...wracking my mind for vocabulary/grammar .Be wary ...for bad English and repeated words...**

**Currently playing Elsword Kr, the Na ver kinda block region ip , so i have to work with existing summaries and fanfiction~**

**The characters will be...'slightly' different so there will be somewhat OOCness~ Character age will be the same as the base at the moment.**

**All Elsword related belongs to their respectively creator, Kog.**

* * *

Dialogue would be in " ABCDEFG "

Monologue is represent by words in italics _ABCDEFG_

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

In the middle of village of Ruben, a large shadowy figure wearing a stranger circular pendant with stands before Anne the weapon smith of Ruben, towering over her in height and size.

"Here's the enchanted knifes you've requested, Mr Bant. That would be 2731 ED~" said Anne with a smile toward the stranger, clueless of who the stranger really is.

"Huahahaha, thanks missy" as the stranger store the knives in his special set of knife sheath attached to his hip. "There, 3000 ED, and keep the change." The stranger winked while stroking his marvellous moustache, causing her to let out a soft giggle.

A sinister smile grew on the stranger face as he walk pass Hagus the Chief of Ruben village. On his way to the village entrance, there's a sign board, filled with numerous news and notices, which one at the left corner of the board, a picture of the notorious thief who has been known to be terrorizing the countryside.

Suddenly….."Halt there!" The stranger's path was blocked by none other than the drillmaster of the camp in Ruben Village, Lowe in red. His appearance may of that innocent but he is fearless and incredible skilled in battle. "What would be the problem Mr Lowe" said the stranger as he adjusted his glasses.

"You look awfully familiar, like I've seen your face before…." Lowe moves in closer with a determined look." Quite familiar, hmm"

_Crap…..I knew using these wacky glasses with a big nose and moustache disguise won't work. I even specially left my broadsword in the woods for this! _

"cough I …I believe you are mistaking me for someone else. I am but a simple adventurer visiting this village to sharpen my knives for my next journey." Lowering his voice, the stranger replied. "If I may, I would like continue on my way as my team mates are waiting for me"

The stranger tenses as he saw Lowe slowly reaches to his sword "I have a hunch, are you perhaps…."

"Oh Lowe, stop scaring away my customer!" Lowe was interrupted by Anne from a far. "You always do this to everyone new here ishh"

"tch" Lowe slightly blush in embarrassment, moved aside allowing the stranger to stranger waves a farewell to the helpful weaponsmith and went deeper into the forest.

"So how's the investigation coming around?" Hagus asked the approaching Lowe.

"When my team arrives at the scene we found nothing out of the ordinary…..well other than a big crater. Not much was found, just bits of metal of unknown origin and some burnt trees. The area seems like a bomb exploded there. There's also some strange claw-like footprint, not like any animal I've seen. I would like to advise everyone not to venture out until we have everything sorted out."

"Sir Lowe!" Lowe turned toward the source and saw a red with a black strike haired boy, wearing the same version yet smaller sized red shirt running straight to him.

"I'm ready to…"

"…. "No, Elsword you're not ready!" the boy was interrupted by Lowe with a stern voice.

"Your training is still far from over. You haven't even mastered the basics and you want to go out to the world? Do you want to be caught unprepared and end up like Els...…" Lowe stuttered as he just noticed what he is saying and saw the tearful glare Elsword is giving.

_Yes…..Elsa, what have happened to her is ….a tragic unforeseen accident. Elsa, age 10 and her little brother Elsword, age 7 are the children of Elscud who was a famous knight of Velder but decided to retired and settled at Ruben, "to have a peaceful house to live in" as what he have acclaimed. However, 2 year after their settlement, their father was requested by the King of Velder for a secret mission…and he hasn't been heard since. This left the two kids to take care of each other which developed into a sibling bond that's truly unbreakable. Thankfully, Hagus and Annie were there to take care of the kids._

_Elsa was truly an amazing knight. In less than a year she already mastered the basic and some of the technique her father used. However, it's still not enough for her to avoid her tragic fate. At the age of 13 while training in the woods with her little brother, they are ambushed by a horde of demons led by the demon general Scar, or so Elsword describe. Both of them were able to defeat all the minions except for Scar himself. The difference between their powers is like comparing a baby to a grown man. _

_What happened can only be described through the damages that have been inflicted. Hagus and I found the two of them huddled together with Elsa hugging Elsword tightly, trembling in fear and kept on repeating his name like a mantra. Elsword's injuries are in a better state than what Elsa has. Broken bones; hands and legs, wound all over the body, missing an eyeball and to make matter worst her mind was a mess. Eventhough her physical injuries may heal, Elsa will not be fit to pick up her sword or any hard physical activities ever again._

_Elsa was like a scared wounded animal, trembling in fear to anyone that approach her other than Elsword and never wanted to separate from him. It took almost 1 year for her to start warming up to others but still clings to Elsword the whole night. _

"I….I'm…..sorry…I didn't mean anything of that. I just….."

"…thinking on your well-being? That's all you ever said! All your trainings are all the same, I've already seen and mastered them from my sister!" Elsword finished Lowe's sentence, clearly in the verge of crying. "So….STOP LOOKING DOWN AT ME!"

And then there was a long emptiness, void of sound.

And then Hagus broke the depressing silence, "Ahem, I believe that it may be true that the boy may not be ready to journey out alone at the moment…" earning a sharp glare from the red head,"…..but what if, he is being accompanied out instead? Those two should be arriving by tomorrow morning. Then you don't need to worry, they will help take care of boy could safely get a better experience of the world."

Elsewhere, in the middle of a marsh south of Ruben Village, lies a small little cottage. No birds chirping, no living creature seems to be making any sound or skittering around, the leaves and air all are seemingly frozen in time. The atmosphere is peaceful yet dark at the same time.

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything? Did you forget anything?" a female voice was heard within the cottage, breaking the silence.

"Yes, yes I have everything I needed, packed neatly in my bag already, Auntie Speka!" another voice was hear, a higher pitch than the last.

Inside the cottage, various books in bookshelves and on the floor can be seen. At the centre, there's a cauldron, the content glow with a faint purple colour. Sitting on a comfy chair made out of fine dark wood decorated with carvings of skulls and batty symbol, the young girl wearing clothing of black and purple and a typical witch hat, adjusted her glasses and lay down her black and purple grimoire." Are you certain? You always forget at least something every time you went out, like the last time you went to gather some herbs. I can't believe you would forget to wear your underw…."

"Shu…shut up! Don't say anymore, Auntie Speka!" spoke another girl with glasses and a similar yet smaller physics, but with a different set of coloured clothing closes her ear shut with her face being as red as a tomato. It was a lighter purple and instead of the colour black, they are white being a prominent colour.

"Hey stop calling me that! How many times should I tell you to call me Miss Speka, my lil niece Aisha."

"I'm sorry aun…..i mean 'Miss' Speka. If there's nothing else, I'll be heading out now" sigh Aisha as she leaves to the door.

Speka stood up and walk toward the girl, "Wait, you forgot something im-por-tant~!"

"What is…." Before she could finish, the girl is now being embraced by the former.

"You forgot a goodbye hug, lil Aisha~"

"I…th….thank you." The child blushes. As she replied, a pendant with a star shape emblem at the centre can be seen dangling in front of her.

The witch "Here's a farewell gift, to ward off evil~ Remember to write or come back to visit when you're free. If you don't, I'll send Angkor to harass you~"

"I….I'll make sure to write back whenever I can. I'll be heading out now~" Aisha wore the pendant and left with a smile.

"Take care~" Speka replied. Once Aisha's figure has left the boundary of the cottage, her smile slowly fades to a bitter smile as she turns her sight to a simple small portrait frame. Within it an old and partially burned photo of 6 figures, herself revealing that she have never aged nor changed her appearance. An elf stands hugging her from behind, wearing a variation of the Velder Imperial Guard Crown, the Wind Hunter Top Piece and Tarten Check Bottom. To her right a man in white El Officer Uniform stand, wearing a serious expression yet a gentle smile. To her left is where the photo was burned. A young man whose face was no longer visible carried a broadsword matching him in size on his shoulder. He is just a head taller than Speka. He wore a black leather suspender with a white bottom pants and a circular gold pendant. On his shoulder a small phoru stands, holding a small dagger with a snobbish looks. Behind the boy, lies a lady-like figure .Only the bottom half of her body is visible. She wore a seemingly sleek dark purple leotard and leggings with batty emblems as well as having mysterious runes forming along her visible hands. If the picture is examined more closely, the lady seems to have bat-like wings.

"Sigh….alone once more…huh? How many years have passed…..I wonder….what are they all doing right now…."

* * *

"Awww don't be sad, you still got me!~" a bat like creature, of black and white, flying around her and slowly descend on top of the witch's lap

The witch patted the creature and smile.

As the sun slowly set, deep in the woods, far east of Ruben Village, there's a gathering taking place. 3 shadowy figures of different sizes were setting up camp.

"Hey boss, what took ya so long!" said one of the thieves, shortest among the group.

"Huahaha, got stopped halfway out, can't help it" the stranger proclaim.

"Here big guy, stole a pie freshly baked from Ruben just for ya!" the stranger reveal a large pie from some unexplainable dimension, passing it to the largest sized bandit that even overshadow the stranger.

"….." the giant nod and place the pie on a chopped back.

"Boss, are ya gonna keep wearing that ridiculous disguise?" the medium sized thief spoke.

"This simple and ridiculous design just fooled all the people at that village. No one even suspect me as….."

Taking of the disguise, the scar which totally robbed him of his right eye revealing that the stranger is none other than…

"Banthus the leader of the notorious thief, nice to see you again poru" the narrator was interrupted by a childish voice coming from the bushes.

"Huahaha, ah William! Glad you accepted the invitation. Glad to work with ya again"

"The pleasure is mine, poru. So what's the plan Banthus, poru" asked the phoru.

"Here's plan boys, first we're gonna…"

As the bandits were busy discussing, a pair of violet eyes stares intensely over hearing the bandits plan. Her long pointy ears twitches as every details no matter how small " I better warn Rubens about this" As she quickly leaped off the trees to the next making her way to the village, her figure is revealed all so short, concealed by a dark brown cloak.

However her journey is cut short when the tree she's jumping to was taken down. She slowly chants a spell, slowing her descent with the power of the wind. Her cloak covering her head is now lifted up, revealing an elf with dark brown skin, wearing violet and green coloured clothing, wielding a bow with no string attached. Her long hair of indigo colour flows gently with the wind .

She looks around her, hoping to find who the one responsible for the attack was. A large humanoid creature, bearing a wolf like appearance having strange runes tattooed around its body stands before her. She prepares her bow and steeled herself for the incoming attack.

* * *

**Chapter 1 End**

* * *

**The story will be told at two side, the elgang and probably gonna be ElEve, ChungAi , and RavenRena(OBVIOUSPAIRING) for the main cast.**

**I'm sorry my love, Elesis/Elsa,****QuQ I blame all the dark fic i've read for my research...**.** Decide to just use Elsa instead, it have a better ring to it, Els-family and less letter to type haha. Turned Rena into...a dark elf~ The story gonna be modified so that Banthus would live and have some 'mysterious' cliche past. Copy pasting description from wiki...OTL I'm ashame...  
**

** I won't tell ya what job they gonna be , the hints are already there~ You might as well guess whose those 6 are, cept for an OC . Try to guess em and write your answer at the review if you want zD~  
**

**Any mistake that have been spotted, you could write down a review and i'll fixed it~**

**I would like to thank you for managing to read finish the first chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yeah finally the second chapter~**

**Having a headache thinking on complex word...QuQ and being distracted by school work and Elswording...**

**Removed chapter title ,no idea what to put em yet...ORL**

******All Elsword related belongs to their respectively creator, Kog.**

* * *

Dialogue would be in " ABCDEFG "

Monologue is represent by words in italics _ABCDEFG_

* * *

**Chapter 2  
**

* * *

As the sun slowly rises, its majestic shine crept onto Elsword sleepy face who is wearing a white tank top with a red coloured pants, through the windows that has failed to be sealed. He turned his head in response, facing a lady with long unkempt red hair peacefully sleeping wearing the same as he was. As the hot ray of death became unbearable, Elsword opened his eyes and tried to get up. However he finds himself unable to. It seems that he is currently being locked in place by the lady's grip. He sigh with a gentle smile .After a long time of struggling, he gave up and tries to wake up his beloved sister, Elsa.

"Hey…..sis wake up….it's time for me to….." her grip became even tighter.

"Come on. We've talked about this…."

"no…..not letting…." Elsa replied with a teary childish tone.

_After years of healing, Elsa's mind finally improved…from being an unstable scarred little cat who could;t speak normally to somewhat of a child that spoke in a slow and partial words. Now she's acting like a little sister instead….not wanting to let her beloved brother go._

"no…please don….leave me…" Elsa said will shaking her head.

"Please sis, I have to do it…for you." Elsword answered.

_Yes it's entire fault. If only….if only I wasn't a coward, she won't have lost. In order to free my sister from whatever curse that bastard have done, I need to head to that 'place'. I've read about it when Hagus force to do some reading for education….There 'should' have a way to break the curse on both of us. After that, I'll…I'LL HUNT THAT BASTARD DOWN, MAKING SURE HE WOULD SUFFER FOR WHAT HE DID!_

Then Elsword felt the grip loosened and it start to shiver.

"no….NO NO NO!" Elsword is pushed away and he saw his sister huddle into a fetal position.

Elsword reaches out his hand and asked" Sis? What's the matter?"

"I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY, SCARY PERSON PLEASE NO MORE.I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!" Elsa screams in fear hysterically.

Looking away to the mirror, to his dismay, his left eye's sclera has turned black.

_Not again! Calm down Elsword, calm down…It seems that everytime I became….extremely upset, something changes in me….._

As his eye has returned to its original colour, he looks at his trembling sister. "Don't worry sister. The scary person is gone now, see? No one here but me~"

Elsa looks around looking for signs of this 'scary person'. Then look under the bed. If Anne was here, she would squeal for the cuteness.

_After the accident, Anne decided to move in with us. She's been very helpful taking care of us, while I went to train, she'll be there for my sister and friendly, as she's the first person my sister would not freaked out of…..however she could also be a 'little'..…._

"Upff! " Suddenly Elsword was tackled in the front and locked again in a tight grip before he could finish his monologue.

"Come one sis….." thinking quickly, "Anne will be angry later ~"

"Anne…..Angry?" Elsa said slowly, probably processing the meaning of it.

"Yeah, you won't like it when she's angry~"

"Whu…why ?" Her grip slowly loosening but still hold on bravely.

"It would mean no more cookies and pies~" Elsword slyly reply.

"No…..no more?!" Elsword nodded.

An image of a hulk-up Anne holding a diabolic looking frying pan throwing away all the cookies and pies emerges.

She then let go immediately with a teary shocked look." No…no angry Anne. I want Anne's pie!"

"Heh" he let of a small laugh.

And then a shout can be heard outside.

"HE'S TAKING THE EL!"

Elsword looked through the window and saw a large man holding the El crystal with his left hand and carrying a large broadsword, still sheathed in it leather wrapping, kicking and swinging the guards around. Knowing that if the crystal were to be taken away, Ruben Village would lose its protective barrier and the monster outside would overrun it, leaving his sister and the people of Ruben Village in danger. Elsword immediately grabs his sword by his bed and breaks through the window, still in his red 'pajamas'.

Seeing the thief being busy handling the rest of guard, leaving his back exposed, Elsword decided to take the chance to attack "Mega Slash!"

*clank*

A loud clashing sound of metal erupted. To Elsword shocked, the thief has blocked his slash with the broadsword while kicking away the remaining guards, like its nothing at all

"Heh, cheeky kids, always going for some cheap shot." The thief did an uppercut, launching Elsword upward to a nearby tree "Off you go kid!"

Elsword immediately did an air somersault and landed on his two feet, ploughing the earth to a stop. Immediately, he lunges forward "Assault Slash!" The thief left eye opened up widely in surprise and manages to dodge the lunge only with a light slash on his chest leaving him to staggering. "Fatal Fury!" Without allowing the thief to regain his footing, Elsword relentlessly strike the thief continuously, clashing on the broadsword that the thief used to intercept in defence.

.Three. Each blow heavier than the last. Four. The thief's arm is barely holding on. Before the final fifth strike was done, the thief manages to roll away to safety avoiding the attack which left a small crack on the ground. Before Elsword could continue his relentless attack, the thief leaped toward him and immediately swings his broadsword down. The speed of the brute caught Elsword off guard. The red boy was able to avoid it in time with his nimble body .However, the resulting shockwave knocked him away and he landed on his back. The first thing he saw as he stood up was the tip of a broadsword at his throat. " It seems ya not some kid after all." The thief smile, "You have spunk kid. Why don't ya join me and leave this dump. I could always use some more man power in my gang. We could split the earning 65 35."

Elsword couldn't believe what thief has just offer. Either he's senile or perhaps he sees something in the kid, potential.

"Ne….never you accursed thief! Han..hand over the El and I might promised you , I'll won't beat you up that badly!" Elsword tries to intimidate the thief, but with the tip at his throat, the effect is laughable.

"Huahahaha! Tough word coming out from someone whose life is at the tip. However, lucky for ya, I wasn't paid to kill anyone….yet. But I'll have to knock you night kid." The thief raises his broadsword readying to strike, with the blunt edge on the boy but then….

Suddenly, a red spinning figure came between the two, smashing the ground in the process. "Stay away from Elswod, Banthus!" Banthus smiles "Ah, just the one I'm waiting for. Took you long enough . Come and get me!" Banthus ran out and finally left the village with the crystal in hand.

Elsword is dumbfounded as he couldn't believe what's just happened. The thief, Banthus was just thrashing the guards and him included just then, and now he's running away with the crystal with Lowe chasing after him. He dropped to his knee, overwhelm with the sense of deep failure.

_No not again! Why why why why! Why do I always need someone else to protect me! It's the same thing from before! Am I…..am I such a failure that I can't even save myself! _

"Huff huff, anybody? I sorta need a hand here!" Elsword rubbed away the growing tears from his eyes and turned his attention to the source of the voice. He saw one of the trainees he used to train with, carrying a figure on his shoulder and dropped down, exhausted. As Elsword stare deeply, the figure that was carried over has long indigo hair with a dash of red due to the blood, cuts and bruises littered the body and what caught his eyes are the pointy ears. "She's an elf" Elsword thought in surprise as he only heard of the elusive race from stories. Hagus was the first one to reach to them and called for medical attention. Janne, the local doctor arrived later holding a large med kit together with Anne.

"Rena! Can you hear me? " Hagus spoke in a worried tone. The elf opened her mouth only to cough up blood. "Ha…Hagus? Ah, fin…finally reached Ruben….Some….thing urg…ggent cough"

"Don't worry Rena, take it easy. Don't say another word." Janne said as she slowly applies the medical procedure. "cough…. Where…where's Lowe?" Rena asked.

"He's chasing Banthus who came and stole Ruben's El crystal." Elsword spoke suddenly with a grieving look. "Oh…..no no no! ! Tell ….. tell Lowe….it's a tr..trap cough!"

"What do you mean?" Hagus inquire worriedly. "Banthus….is….just a distraction. The….El from…from the El tree is ….their target!" Rena tiredly spoke.

"This is bad…losing our El crystal is bad enough. If the El from the El tree were to be taken as well, the entire area would be devoid of life, including us and every other village nearby!" Hagus put his hand on his head.

_God! Is this my fault….for being so weak?! No, snap out of it Elsword. Remember why you need to go out to the world. Remember all the hard work! I have to do it, for the village and for my sister! I can't just let one failure to discourage me!_

He walks toward Anne, "Anne, please take care of my sister for me…." "Wha..."

Elsword clenches his fist and rushes out of the village with determined eyes with his sword in hand. "Elsword!" is all Hagus could shout before the boy in red's figure disappears into the dense forest.

* * *

Elsewhere, near the El tree, Aisha sat down on a bark, staring into a map while holding a compass. "Judging from the map and direction of the compass, I should be near to Ruben Village … but … where … could it be?" She took a deep breath and stood up walking in a circle. She adjusted her glasses and proceed to look through the map again intensely. Then drop to her after noticing a small purple stamp, resulting in an OTL pose. "Angkor gave me a fake map!"

And then she heard a loud commotion and ran toward the source. She saw a group of men, extracting the El crystal from the great tree and loading them to a carriage pulled by a strange giant metallic figure.

"Hey you lots better hauled those goods as fast as possible ya hear? We have no idea how long the boss could stalled for us!" one of the 3 men who wore bandanas, the shortest one shouted. "Come on big guy, just one more to lift" said a medium sized man to the giant who lifted another crystal to the carriage.

Aisha knew the danger once the El crystal was moved away from a specific area. That area will lose all life, it will become inhabitable. The purple headed glasses girl jumped down from the cliff and landed with a loud bang, spreading dust and smoke around.

"Cough cough what the hell just exploded!"

"C…..cease your evil doing at once! Or…or be punished by the Gre…great Magical Aisha!" The smoke cleared revealing Aisha in an action pose with an embarrassed expression. She was protected by her magical barrier upon landing.

The thieves all stare at the girl with a bright red face and was left speechless. Then they started laughing except for the biggest. "Hahahahaha did she just said great magical? What is she 8? Oh god my stomach hurts!" She started to regret learning from her Aunt Speka.

"Muu…." Aisha pouted her face in embarrassment and couldn't take it anymore .So she lash out and start chanting her spell," Chain Fireball!" Three consecutive fireballs shoot out toward the laughing thieves with the last one being the largers. The thieves immediately stop their laughter and dive away from the incoming projectiles, dropping the remaining crystal.

"What the hell girl, you want to pick a fight. Then so be it, get her!" The three split up, the shortest one to the right, the medium to the left while the biggest rush directly at her. "Eep!" Aisha teleported away from the charging giant just in time. The shortest one however predicted her teleported destination and did a twin slash, causing her to tumble down the ground. Luckily for her, the 'Mana Shield' still hold but it sucked out quite the amount of mana from her. Before she could stand up, the medium sized thief was already on top of her, ready to smash her from the sky. She teleported yet again but due to her haste, she ends up ramming against the wall of the cliff facefirst .leaving her with no place to run.

She stood with her back to the wall rubbing her sore face, breathing heavily as she has never done this sort of physical labour before. "Heh heh girl, end of the road" the medium sized thief said, and all of them pounced on her. Aisha immediate crouches down and starts chanting fast. "Gust Screw!"Suddenly a pillar of fire erupted around her straight up into the sky , hurling the pouncing thieves into the air and left them dropping on the floor, slightly burnt. The purple magician fell to her knee in exhaustion. Immediately she noticed that her pendant, given by her dear Aunt Speka is missing. Aisha looked around the ground frantically for the missing item. Unbeknown to her, she have forgotten one more enemy.

From afar, in the bush , a phoru adjusted it's a sort of a skirt/kilt after finishing his 'duty' ."I wonder if they have finished their job yet." It looks up and saw a bright red pillar shooting into the sky . As seems to recognize it, the phoru hurriedly rush back toward the El Tree. At the same time, the red haired boy saw the pillar as well and hasten his pace.

The earth started to shake and through the smoke,a bright red glow slowly heading toward her. The moment she look up, a mechanical hand broke through the smoke , grabbing her and slammed her against the wall of the cliff. Aisha's fear is slowly surfacing as 'cracking' sound is slowly being emitted by her invisible mechanical hand then drag her face along side the ground and toss her toward the now empty El Tree. A glass shattering sound was heard, her "Mana Shield" has broken. The metal giant without stopping leap toward the limping girl and grabbed her, slowly increasing its grip. She then let out an inevitable scream of pain.

* * *

Banthus couldn't stand up properly , wobbly using his broadsword as a support while still holding on the stolen Ruben's El crystal. His body is filled with small yet countless cuts, torned shirts and pants. " *pantpant* Wha...what the hell is with this guy!" is all he could think as his opponent, Lowe stood few meters in front of him with an angry looked, only receiving fewer injuries.

In an instant ,Lowe closes the distant and proceed to swing his down his sword at Banthus," Mega Slash!"

All Banthus could say is, "S*IIIIIIIIT!"

* * *

**Chapter 2 End**

* * *

**Still stuck at the first dungeon and half of second...going to take awhile to reach Altera's haha...**

**Any mistake that have been spotted, you could write down a review and I'll fixed it~**

**I would like to thank you again for managing to read finish the second chapter.**


End file.
